Defend
by sillystringg
Summary: Gabriella is disgusted with her summer. Until Ryan steps in only to make things better. Ryella oneshot.


**Defend**

chewing.gum.alchemist

HSM2, Ryella.

HSM is not mine, of course, or else this story would have actually made it into the movie.

--

It was just another quiet summer evening at the Lava Springs country club. Gabriella stood silently at the side of the pool, staring at her reflection in the water below. There was a smile on her lips, but tears were rolling down her cheeks, making an emotional contradiction on her face.

The bittersweet feeling was caused by Troy. Her friends were close, and she was having fun, but she wasn't all there without him. He was ruining everything.

Anger joined the mixture of emotions on her face. Stupid Troy was ruining her summer, no matter how much she tried to forget about him.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella jumped, and her hands flew to her face, wiping tears from her eyes. The voice that had called to her sounded sweet and concerned; she turned to find that it belonged to Ryan Evans.

"Is...something wrong?" he asked, but then shook his head. "I mean, there's obviously something wrong, but do you feel like talking about it?"

Gabriella stared at her feet. For some reason, she couldn't look at the boy who was helping save her summer.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "I know I look bad, but I'm okay."

The look on Ryan's face was skeptical. "Are you sure? I mean, if you don't want me to know, that's fine, you can just say so..."

Gabriella lifted her head, letting her eyes rest on Ryan. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but his intentions were pure, so Gabriella sat down on the side of the pool and let her legs hang into the water. Ryan walked over and joined her, not once taking his eyes off of her.

Gabriella took a deep breath and said, "It's Troy."

"I had a feeling it had something to do with him," Ryan said, nodding. "You shouldn't let him get you down."

"All of his promises were so empty," Gabriella sighed. "I wish he would've kept at least one of them."

"I mean, he's looking at his future. You can't blame him for that. But you're right, he should make at least a little time for you and his friends."

"He's got new friends for that," Gabriella said softly, kicking her leg out of the water and creating a splash.

"I don't understand why he could bear to be away from you for even a minute," Ryan breathed.

Gabriella looked up, ready to argue, but her eyes met his, and she couldn't pull away. His gaze was so inviting, and she suddenly wanted him to hold her, reassure her, speak the words she couldn't say herself.

Troy wasn't healthy for her. She could do without him.

"I don't like the way he's treating you," Ryan's voice was lowered to match the atmosphere. "It's really unfair."

"I never thought he was like that," Gabriella whispered. "Either he's changed or someone has changed him..." She had to look away from Ryan, his gaze making her more and more comfortable. She didn't need to be in this situation at the moment.

"Why are you looking away from me?" Ryan breathed, lifting Gabriella's face by the chin to gaze into her eyes again. "Don't you trust me?"

"I'm afraid," Gabriella said. "I want to trust you, but..."

"I am _not_ like him, Gabriella. I promise."

"But you actually have money to get into college. You'd never have to do anything like this."

Ryan closed his eyes for a moment. "Please don't judge me by how much my parents make. I am not just an insensitive rich boy."

"Then what are you?" Gabriella asked, her eyes on his, waiting on his response.

"I am a boy who loves you very much and only wants the best for you," Ryan said softly. "You're unhappy. I want to help you find happiness again."

"Are you asking me to forget Troy for you?" Gabriella asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

"I'm asking you what would make you happy. You have a right to happiness, and you should defend it at all costs." Ryan took off his hat and set it beside him, running his fingers through his hair.

"You...make me happy, Ryan. You're making me feel so much better right now."

"Tell me the truth, not just what I'd like to hear."

"That _is_ the truth," Gabriella said, watching as Ryan turned to face her again. His eyes were large, searching, trying to find the faults in her statement. He finally let his eyes drop, staring at a small puddle between the two of them.

"I'm no Troy Bolton."

"That's exactly what I want right now."

Gabriella placed her hand on Ryan's, brushing his skin with her fingertips, and moved closer to him. Their eyes met, and the energy between them was becoming unbearable. Finally, after a long moment, Ryan leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

The kisses deepened. Gabriella found herself doing things that she had never done with Troy before, but there was no guilt in her actions. This is what she wanted right now, and if that was wrong, then so be it.

Gabriella rested her head on Ryan's shoulder and stared out at the clear pool water, watching it sparkle in the setting sun. She could forget Troy—it would be so easy now with Ryan by her side. Mr. Basketball Star was now a thing of the past.

The next day came quickly. Gabriella rose with the sun, grinning at the thought of a whole day with Ryan. As soon as she arrived at the country club, she began looking for him, straining her eyes to look across the crowded pool area.

All she could see was Troy walking toward her, his eyes set on Gabriella's still form.

Fear began to course through her veins. She couldn't do this alone, without Ryan. The look on Troy's face said it all—he definitely knew something that he didn't like.

But so did she. _He_ abandoned her first. It wasn't like she was the bad guy in this situation.

Gabriella balled her hands into fists and planted her feet firmly on the ground. She wasn't going to run away this time—she was going to tell Troy exactly how she felt.

But it seemed like Troy was the timid one. "Hey," he said as he approached her.

"Hi," Gabriella replied, careful not to get fooled by Troy's nonchalant attitude.

"So, I tried to call last night," he said. "I got stuck at the gym and..."

"Troy, you didn't get _stuck_ anywhere. You wanted to be there."

Troy sighed. "Look, I heard this rumor and I just wanted you to clear it up for me."

Gabriella stared at him. Troy could see the confidence in her eyes and had his answer right there.

"So you were with _him_?" He said it like Ryan was a disgusting growth instead of a human. "Look, I don't care how lonely you were—"

"And that's just it! You _don't _care," Gabriella said, pulling something out of her pocket. "I don't know what you meant by this, but you sure don't mean it now." She let the necklace Troy had given her on the last day of school dangle between her fingers, the "T" charm swaying back and forth. "I am not property of Troy Bolton, and I refuse to wear that label."

"Fine," was Troy's only response. "Fine."

Gabriella let the necklace drop at Troy's feet. "Goodbye Troy," she said before walking off in the opposite direction. Troy hung his head to stare at the abandoned necklace on the ground when he realized what had just happened.

She was gone. Gabriella was never going to talk to him again.

Gabriella felt a sudden wave of regret about what she had said to Troy. She knew he deserved every word, but the fact that she had actually said those things was making her feel horrible. She collapsed in the nearest chair and hid her face in her hands.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" Ryan's soft voice asked, making Gabriella look up at him. He frowned and kneeled down so that his eyes were level with hers. "What happened?"

"I said some awful things to Troy," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, he deserved it, didn't he?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes, but I feel so bad..."

"You shouldn't," Ryan said, placing his hands on Gabriella's knees. "I saw you crying over him yesterday. I don't think anything you said could even get close to justifying that."

Gabriella couldn't argue anymore. She nodded as Ryan held her face in his hands, letting his fingers stroke her skin.

"He will never find anyone as good as you, Gabriella," Ryan whispered.

Gabriella leaned in to kiss him, letting her feelings for Troy be overcome by these new feelings for Ryan. He was right—she needed to be in a relationship that made her happy, one where she didn't have to force the emotion.

That was what she would get with Ryan.

Ryan smiled when Gabriella pulled away, his eyes alight with joy. Gabriella couldn't help but smile back, letting true happiness shine through for the first time in months.

This time, it truly was the start of something new.

--

Kay, It's over. Cupcakes anyone?


End file.
